Gallery:Isabella and Phineas's relationship/Season 1
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas Flynn. She has romantic daydreams about him and hopes to marry him one day. She never tells him, though. Phineas's feelings for Isabella on the other hand are relatively unknown, varying from platonic to romantic. Building a rollercoaster.jpg Isabella sees the rollercoaster.JPG I was gonna go to the pool.jpg wanna come to the pool with me.JPG I'm in the middle of something.JPG oh, right, okay.JPG I'll see you later then.JPG Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror - What'cha doin'?.jpg We're building a beach.jpg Isabella asking to be a lifeguard.jpg Phineas says sure.jpg How did you get permission for that.jpg Isabella saying hi to Phineas.jpg Phineas replying to Isabella's greeting.JPG Isabella greeting Phineas.JPG We're entering a race.JPG Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?.jpg Do you know a pit crew?.jpg I know a few people who work well together.JPG Isabella is hired.JPG See you at the track.jpg I got your pit crew.jpg That helmet looks so manly.jpg Whatcha doin' at Mount Rushmore.jpg Run Away Runway - What'cha doin'?.jpg Fabric heart chain.jpg I still like your style.jpg I got a-hankerin' for potaters.jpg Phineas greets Isabella (S'Winter).jpg S'Winter - What'cha doin'?.jpg We're making S'Winter.jpg Isabella questions what S'Winter is.jpg Why have snow in the winter when it's too cold to enjoy it.jpg You guys are gonna need some help.jpg Isabella whistles for the Fireside Girls to help.jpg Woah! This looks great.jpg Phineas tells Isabella about Candace's allergy.jpg Phineas laughs after Clyde says it's time for vittles.jpg Vittles is Grandpa-ese for food.jpg Where's Perry - GTBOMF.jpg Come on check it out.jpg Phineas invites Isabella to their Tree house.jpg This is the Main Crib.jpg You know, there's an 'm' in Time Machine.jpg Wow Phineas another strike.jpg Who's next?.jpg We're gonna put a laser light show.jpg You had me at our grandchildren.JPG Phineas startled what Isabella said.jpg Phineas says what to Isabella.JPG We're helping Grandpa Reg.jpg‎ Isabella saying where's Ferb.jpg Ferb is in the garage.jpg What else you got?.jpg Plenty, if you're up for it.jpg Come let's tip-toe into the dark.jpg One good scare oughta do ya.jpg Isabella and Phineas in the dark.jpg Phineas turns on the lights.jpg Phineas and Isabella in the haunted house from OGSOtDI!.jpg You'll find our bite much worse than our bark.jpg Ghost room half 1.jpg Ghost room half 2.jpg Ghost room half 3.jpg Ghost room half 4.jpg If you should find.jpg Isabella dragged out.jpg Running up the spiral staircase - 1.jpg Running up the spiral staircase - 2.jpg Running up the spiral staircase - 3.jpg Running up the spiral staircase - 4.jpg Running up the spiral staircase - 5.jpg Scary jack-in-the-box.jpg That if you dare into my lair.jpg Quite a scare!.jpg But will you share in this nightmare?.jpg Would be my only question.jpg One Good Scare with Baljeet.jpg Isabella and Phineas nonplussed at Baljeet's 'scare'.jpg Phineas says yeah right to Baljeet.jpg We're just gonna move on now.jpg Phineas takes Isabella away from Baljeet.jpg Phineas and Isabella leave Baljeet's room.jpg If your hair lies.jpg Lifeless and limp.jpg If your hair lies lifeless and limp.jpg Escaping the green haired zombies.jpg Come with me, now.jpg Don't be a wimp!.jpg Glowing portraits.jpg Watching the portraits light up.jpg Phineas grabs a spider.jpg Spiders lifting Phineas and Isabella.jpg Phineas and Isabella reach Buford's room.jpg Phineas and Isabella enter Buford's room.jpg Phineas calls for Buford.jpg Buford as Suzy sees Phineas and Isabella.jpg You said you were gonna be something scary!.jpg She gives me the willies.jpg Isabella and Phineas nonplussed at Buford's 'scare'.jpg One Good Scare with Buford.jpg we'll catch up to you later.jpg Riding up the spider stairway - 1.jpg Riding up the spider stairway - 2.jpg Riding up the spider stairway - 3.jpg Riding up the spider stairway - 4.jpg Riding up the spider stairway - 5.jpg Riding up the spider stairway - 6.jpg Isabella being lifted.jpg Phineas being lifted.jpg If I may give you such a fright.jpg If I may give you such a fright 2.jpg You know I surely would.jpg But if I seem.jpg A bit extreme.jpg In my attempts.jpg To make you scream.jpg Remember that this spooky scheme.jpg Will cure your hiccups.jpg Riding into a scary face - side.jpg Riding into a scary face - back.jpg One blue scary face.jpg Two blue scary faces.jpg Three red scary faces.jpg Two more blue scary faces.jpg Phineas enjoying the rollercoaster while Isabella is scared.jpg Scary faces look at Phineas and Isabella.jpg So Isabella did it work.jpg I was afraid she would say that.jpg Any chance that cured your hiccups?.jpg Isabella's hiccups weren't cured by Candace.jpg Isabella catches Phineas.jpg Now, THAT was scary.jpg Isabella realizes her hiccups are gone.jpg Hey, my hiccups are gone.jpg That's nice, Phineas.jpg Isabella gets cut off mid sentence.jpg Made with Fruity Rainbow Flakes.jpg You don't understand.jpg ACROSS THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!.jpg That's the plan anyway.jpg So, Isabella.jpg What'd you think of your first rainbow.jpg It was really pretty.jpg It's not my first rainbow.jpg You said you never seen one.jpg Isabella no no.jpg Isabella picking up the cereal box.jpg I've never seen a unicorn.jpg Phineas getting what Isabella said.jpg Can I ask you something .JPG Isabella, I hate to bother you again.jpg }} Category:Character galleries by season